Deception: Black and White
by rinrin86
Summary: Harry final breacks free from Dubledore manipulative grasp and becomes his own man. Take pity on me first story.
1. Chapter 1

An: This is my first story so I would appreciate reviews so I can see how I am doing and improve. If you have any ideas of where you would like the story to go i am wiling to listen. By the way I do not own any of these Charachters, J.K. Rowling does.

**Chapter 1**

Life seems to pass over the young boy that was locked in his cousins' second bedroom on number 4 Pivet Drive. The only thing for young Harry to do was stare out the window and watch people live their lives. Watching these people was his only chance to understand what it meant to actually live.

All his life he has been locked up. The one chance he believed he had at normal life had been when he found out he was an actual wizard. The wizarding world was supposed to be a place where he could be normal but that vanished as soon as he found out he was known as the boy-who-lived.

The prison of Pivet Drive was switch with the prison Dumbledore created. All the years in Hogwarts Harry can remember the old coot testing him and controlling his movements in order to prepare and test his ultimate weapon for the final battle. The final straw for him was the final deception that had lead to his godfathers' death. No longer could Harry to live under the thumb of Dumbledore.

The young man thought 'I have been a stupid child up to this point. No longer is the world white and black, good and evil to me. Dumbledore acts just as bad as Voldemort at times. Controlling and manipulating me for the greater 'good', that also happens to benefit him. With his control over me he keeps power. Now is the time for me to break away from my prison.'

He finally realized that he could not sit back and wait. The time for action was now, while Dumbledore believed Harry was unaware of all his deceptions. Harry's nature of not believing any creature to be below him had helped tremendously. Today the goblins, well actually on in particular, went against Dumbledore's orders and told him of his Sirius will reading. He was now glad that he remembered Griphooks name and talked to him whenever he went to his vault. This was important since in the wizarding world one must be present at the will reading in order to collect. So now all that was left to do was ditch his guard and get to Gringots.

This was not as hard as one would believe. Since Mundungus would be on duty. Harry believed Dumbledore was brilliant or putting an irresponsible person that abandon his post last year and left him unprotected during a Dementor attack. Of course he was perfect to protect him. Can you see the sarcasm there? Now all he had to do was wait for when he was on duty which was announced by Mundungus stench and sneak out under his invisibility cloak.

With a loud crack the arrival of Mundungus was announced. Harry could tell he was drunk because of how loud his apparition made. With out a second glance he left the Dursleys' house and Dumbledore's control. He was now ready to start living his life instead of watching others living theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Not Mine. Please leave me reviews and any suggestions to make my story better. Any help would be appreciated.

_Thoughts _"Speech" 'Animal talk'

Chapter 2

Harry slipped out from Dumbledore's control when Mundungus left for business. He still couldn't believe that after last year Dumbledore put him on as his guard. The first order of business for him was to get to Gringots and that meant London. Even thought the night bus would be quicker for him he was afraid that the old coot would be able to track him that way, which meant Muggle transportation without Muggle money. Using his invisibility cloak he snuck onto a bus heading to London.

On the bus ride to London Harry started to think and analyze his years at Hogwarts to try and find the full extent of the lies and deception, especially his friendship with Ron and the other Weasley.

**Flashback**

**At the moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"---packed with Muggles, of course---"**

**Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him ----and they had an owl. **

**Heart hammering. Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.**

"**Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.**

**"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand. "Mom, can't I go…"**

**Some time later…**

**"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there---like lightning."**

**"Poor dear—no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform.", said Mrs. Weasley.**

**End Flashback**

_Why did Mrs. Weasley say the name of the platform when I met them? Or say Muggles as if she was dropping me a hint? She had no reason to, I mean she went there for 7 years and here children have been going there for years. Also why wasn't she surprised I was alone? Muggle-borns had there family with them. Does this mean Dumbledore Knew of my abuse? Was he trying to create another Dark Lord? The only way it makes sense if it was a setup. All my years of friendship with them were lies. I wonder if any of them were ever my friends. Also what they are getting out of it?_

His thoughts were interrupted by his arrival at London where he ran into a problem. He didn't know where the Leaky Cauldron was. The only time he entered the Muggle way he was with Hagrid. _Shit_. _Okay now think. You got away from Dumbledork; you can get to Diagon Alley. Now remember where you went. The underground. Now what stop? Yes I remember. _

Once he arrived at The Leaky Cauldron. _I hope that the make-up I stole from Aunt Petunia keeps my scar covered and the baseball cap to cover my unruly mop of hair will help me avoid detection. Plus I struck gold when Dudley decided to get contacts to change his eye color. Hopefully this will hold up since it is non-magical. First test of disguise does Tom recognize me._

At the bar he saw Tom. "Hey Tom," Harry said, "I was wondering if I could have a room for a few nights."

"Just two things first what's your name and let me see your forearms", replied Tom. _Hmm… Guess everyone is paranoid these days, just need a name. Something that will not spark peoples attention. How about my favorite teachers' last name and my mothers' last name as a first, yes that will work._

"The name is Evans Parker. And see no marks on the arm"_ Yes. My disguise worked against someone who has seen me before. _

"Sorry about that but just had to check and the room is 15 sickles a night."

"No problem one can never be too careful"

"You will be in room 11; it is on the second floor here is your key. If you need anything just come on down." said Tom.

"Thanks, bye" with that Harry then walked to Gringots.

As soon as he walked into Gringots a Goblin walked up to him and said, "Mr. Potter, we have been excepting you. Will you please follow me?" They then arrived in a back office.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

An: Not Mine. Please leave me reviews and any suggestions to make my story better. Any help would be appreciated.

_Thoughts _"Speech" 'Animal talk'

Chapter 3

"Umm… What do you mean you were excepting me?" Harry replied and after a moment thought. "You are Griphook aren't you? You brought me down to my vault the first time." A look of shock went over the Goblins face.

"Yes, I am Griphook. You are the first wizard to ever remember my name. You honor me. Aren't you here to discus you inheritance from Lord Blacks will? We sent you a letter two weeks ago."

_What? I never received a letter. Was it intercepted or something? Did Dumbledork hide it from me? _"Excuse me Griphook. There has been some mistake, I never received my letter. Nor have I ever received a letter from Gringots. Is it possible that Dumbledore interfered in any way?"

"This is very disconcerting. I must speak with my boss if you will wait a moment."

_What the hell is going on? Griphook looked shocked that I have never received a letter from them. I wonder what Dumbledork was doing._

Just then his thoughts were interrupted by two Goblins entering with Griphook.

"Hello sir. I am Gripclaw (an: I suck at making up names) the president of Gringots. Now Griphook told me you never received a letter from us. We have been sending you letters since your eleventh birthday", stated an old wrinkled Goblin.

A look of shock went over Harry's face. He just could not believe it. "I have never received a letter from Gringots. Is there a way for them to have been intercepted? Say by Dumbledork (The Goblins gave a smile at this. At least it looked like a smile) … I mean Dumbledore. I have recently found out some deception and lies on his part. This is a little father then I thought he went but still in the realm of possibility."

The Gripclaw gave him a look of intense thought before he replied, "Yes that could have occurred. We have had problems with Dumbledore before. But no one has ever wished to press charges or stop him. They believe he knows best." The world Dumbledore was filled with hatred and disdain.

_Interesting maybe they can help me get back at Dumbledork. This can be great leverage. _"So", Harry says, "Could you gather enough evidence to perhaps bring him up on charges or just perhaps keep him at bay? Also I am wondering how he got the right to withhold info for me."

With glee the head of Gringots replied, "We would be glad to. Dumbledore has been meddling in our affairs and we wish it to stop. The reason he has been able to control your accounts and withhold information is that he is your financial advisor."

_Wait. Did he say control? _"I trust you will be able to handle this with discretion. And what do you mean by control?"

"According to our records money has been given to the Weasleys' account in the amount of 500 Galleons a year and an organization called OOTP has free access to your vaults."

"Shit", Harry yelled. _I cannot believe how much he is screwing me over. There has to be something I can do. _"Is there any way I can stop Dumbledore's control as Financial Advisor?"

"Yes there is. The will of Lord Black gives you emancipation. With emancipation you will become Lord over Black, Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Evans estates. If you would like we can start the paper work and ceremony that will need to be done. Also we can have someone review your finances with you."

_Okay need to breathe. This is not happening. I am heir to the four founders. What about Voldemort? And why am I inheriting an estate from my mother or is it just a weird coincidence? _

Tbc…


End file.
